Inseguridades de una traición
by Channely-Lima.13
Summary: universo alternativo/ Sango llega a su casa despues del trabajo y se encuentra algo que rompe su corazon... cuando algo como esto sucede lo mejor es actuar por instinto, que lo pague.


Alfin la inspiración se apiado de esta pobre novata y decidió iluminarla!

Hola he vuelto!

Este es mi segundo fic , y el primero que ago de la serie inuyasha.

Yo empecé a leer fics con los fics de inu así que creo que le debía a esta genial serie almenos un fic y como andaba en un día raro de esos en los que odias todo tu entorno y quieres desaparecer, me salio este fic tan raro un tanto macabra pero que a mi me gusto así que no doy mas el coñazo y a leer!

Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi

Quizás sea una mala persona, quizás habría podido actuar de mil formas diferentes, quizás todo esto sea una locura, quizás, no, quizás no, seguramente todo esto acabe fatal y quizás tendría que arrepentirme y volver, sin embargo, la verdad no siento ningún tipo de culpa y quizás, nada mas quizás, la cosa no acabe tanto mal.

Hace media hora que camino bajo esta lluvia fina, ya es de noche, no tendría que estar por estas calles tan desérticas, pero no puedo volver, no puedo hacer marcha atrás, no puedo borrar lo que ha pasado, lo que he hecho y me han hecho, no volver no se una opción, la opción de volver es una cosa que yo misma he destruido al apretar el gatillo sin dudar, mirándolos a los ojos, sin escrúpulos, sin dudas.

Ésta mañana ignorante de lo que pasaría horas después, me he levantado a las seis como cada día, he hecho mi rutina y como cada día he ido a trabajar, como cada día he llegado tres minutos antes de que llegara mi jefe, como cada día a sido una jornada abrumadora y estresante, hasta que al fin a acabado mi turno y he podido salir. Hasta aquí mi vida aburrida de siempre, sin embargo, cuando he llegado a casa donde me he encontrado la traición de una de las personas en las que más he confiado y amado nunca, lo he encontrado a él, mi compañero de piso, mi mejor amigo, mi novio, la persona con la que lo he compartido todo desde hace un año y medio.

Estaba en nuestra cama con una chica que no he sabido identificar pero la voz de la cual me sonaba bastante, creo que no me han visto, y si lo han hecho me han ignorado, me he apartado de la puerta sin hacer ruido, me he encerrado en la primera cámara que he visto que a resultado ser el baño, me he dejado caer al suelo y he luchado por ahogar los gemidos y no llorar, pero no he podido y en silencio he dejado salir todo el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos, quizás fueron minutos o quizás horas, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta la tristeza y el sentimiento de traición ya me habían abandonado y habían dado lugar al odio y a la rabia contenida, que no estuvo contenida por mucho tiempo, salí del baño hecha una furia, prácticamente arranqué el cajón de la cómoda del salo, vertí el contenido en el suelo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, la tendencia por las armas cortas la había heredad de mi padre nunca me habría imaginado que la extraña obsesión de tener armas en casa algún día me llegaría a ser útil y mucho menos en una situación así, cogí la pistola, le saqué el seguro, entré en la habitación y vacié el cargador en el pecho de mi hasta ahora novio y su amante, je, claro que me sonaba la voz de aquella mujer, era compañera de trabajo de él, la verdad pensaba que estaba casada, bien eso tampoco es muy importante, tenía delante mío un gran problema y la policía no tardaría en llegar, dudo de que mis vecinos hayan ignorado el sonido de los tiros.

No lo pienso más tengo que desaparecer y deprisa, cojo el dinero en metálico que encuentro por la casa, cuando la policía se encuentre con el espectáculo que hay en mi cuarto no podré acceder a mis cuentas bancarias en bastante tiempo así que tendré que sacar todo lo que pueda de algún cajero, meto un poco de ropa en un bolso de tamaño grande pero que no llama tanto la atención como lo haría una maleta, meto el dinero que he podido encontrar en el bolso y salgo de la caso medio corriendo, por suerte la policía no a llegado todavía, voy al cajero vacío mis cuentas y salgo corriendo calle abajo sin dirección fija, doy vueltas sin sentido, no se a donde voy, se pone a llover y yo continúo caminando bajo la lluvia procurando no pensar nada y avanzando pero sin no ir a ningún sitio, y aquí es donde he empezado, dejándolo todo atrás y sin nada adelante, sin darme cuenta he llegado a la estación, o quizás si que me he dado cuenta pero no lo he querido ver, esquivo al vigilante y subo al primer tren que veo y continúo con mi gran tarea de no pensar, no se donde se dirige este tren pero me conformo con que me lleve lejos de todo esto, porque en el lugar a donde llegue este tren tendré que empezar de nuevo, quizás ésta sea una manera estúpida de evitar enfrentarme con lo que he hecho pero quizás, y nada mas quizás, para mí sea la mejor manera, lo cierto es que nada más estoy segura de una cosa y se que no estoy segura absolutamente de nada.

Lo se soy un poco sicópata, hice que Sango matara a Miroku y a la amante de este y que luego se diera a la fuga v.v

( Hey! ya dije que no me encontraba en uno de mis mejores días)

Bueno no escribí los nombres de los personajes para que ustedes mis lectores ( mis lectores ^/^ que bien suena xD ) puedan imaginar a los personajes que quieran ya que esto también podría ser adaptado a una Kagome cabreada que se encuentra a Inuyasha en la cama con Kikio :O , pero bueno eso ya es otra historia xD

Espero que les aiga gustado aquí su amiga Channely-lima.13

Porfa dejen algún review para animar y para hacer-le ver a mi siquiatra que no hablo sola ^.^ xD


End file.
